


Alive

by levtaviarising (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/levtaviarising
Summary: After realizing the truth about Bellamy's fate, Levitt decides to tell Octavia everything.   (7x11)
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Okay, so... originally, [Levitt was supposed to tell Octavia that Bellamy was alive](https://levtaviarising.tumblr.com/post/631540354723774464/from-script-to-screen-etherea-scene-2), as he should have. Since the show went a different direction and screwed up, I decided to fix it and write the scene as I think it would've happened. Enjoy!

Levitt knew he would likely be punished for what he was about to do.

But it had to be done.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself otherwise.

The truth is he’d tried moving on with his life, his work.

It had seemed like the best thing to do. What was done was done and there was nothing he could do to change the past. So he might as well get himself together and carry on.

Scoffing at himself and his own foolishness, he though, _So much for that…_

He felt his heart quicken again.

Even in house arrest, Octavia always seemed to find a way to get to him.

Levitt had been minding his own business, working on a fellow Disciple’s M-Cap session, when the sound of her voice has practically assaulted him.

 _Bell, it’s okay,_ she’d told her brother. _I can’t let you die to save me. Jump through._

Hearing her voice and seeing her face in hologram mode through the Disciple’s memory had shaken him and left him raw.

Despite the hurt, he missed her.

Then, when reviewing the explosion, he’d seen the truth.

He was alive. _Bellamy._ Octavia’s brother and only remaining family, the one she’d mourned for so deeply… Levitt could still remember how she’d screaming his name in utter despair after the blast.

She had to know the truth. He had to tell her.

* * *

Octavia and her friends were under strict lockdown in the Shepherd’s dining room.

There were two guards outside the door.

“The Shepherd sent me to retrieve one of the prisoners,” Levitt informed.

Completely trusting of other Disciples, who would have no reason to lie or make up stories, the men stood down and opened the door, leading the way inside.

Levitt strode in, making sure to keep a façade of professionalism.

He probably should have seen the other people that were in the room. But he only had eyes for Octavia.

She turned wearily.

“Octavia Blake, come with me, please,” he told her very matter-of-factly.

“What?” she asked. “Why?”

“Standard M-Cap follow-up. Trust me, you need to–” All sense of pretence and false professionalism faded when Levitt saw Echo. The act shattered and he paled. “Oh, God.”

He took an involuntary step backwards.

To her credit, Echo made a tentative move to appease and apologize. She approached Levitt like one would approach a wounded animal.

 _An animal she herself had wounded_ , Echo thought shamefully.

“Let’s go,” Octavia stated decisively, diffusing the tense situation and snapping Levitt out of it.

He looked back at her and nodded.

“Follow me.”

* * *

Levitt lead her down a hallway

Where was he taking her? And why?

More importantly – Were they okay? Was he mad?

Octavia couldn’t stand the quiet walk anymore.

She stopped short and put a hand on his arm, bringing him to a halt and turning him to face her.

The sight of his poor battered face broke her heart all over again.

Her hand lingered on his arm as she softened.

“Are you okay?”

They hadn't spoken or even seen each other since she'd left him behind in his bedroom after Echo's betrayal and torture.

Levitt simply nodded.

Still, there was a long silence as they tried to read each other.

“But that's not why I got you out of there,” he went on.

She frowned, but waited for him to continue.

“There's something you need to know.”

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head profusely, looking at their surroundings as if anyone would walk around the corner and find them at any moment.

“Not here. Come on.”

Levitt took her to the M-Cap room where they had met so many times before.

Octavia looked at him expectantly.

He faced her and took a deep breath before his next words.

“Bellamy's alive.”

It was like someone had knocked her off her feet and carved out her heart.

“What?” she whispered, out of sorts “That's not…”

_Bellamy… alive? It wasn’t possible. She’d been there when the explosion had seemingly taken his life._

_But why would Levitt lie? Was all this just a cruel joke?_

She crossed her arms in an unconscious act of defensiveness.

“Are you sure?” she asked Levitt.

He nodded. “When the explosion happened, the bridge was open. And when the explosion happened, the blast threw him into the bridge and through it. It took him to Etherea.”

She knew that name.

“The one with the Mountain?” she asked, remembering one of the classes.

The corner of Levitt’s mouth twisted in amusement.

“That very same,” he confirmed. His seriousness returned. “The planet is rough, but survivable. All he has to do is reach the Stone and enter the code for Bardo. Disciple Doucette was also sent through in the blast, so he’s likely to have help on his end.”

Octavia closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She passed a hand through her face and sighed.

“I should have known.”

Levitt frowned at that. “How could you have known?”

She uncovered her face to reveal a wide grin that oddly complimented her shiny green eyes and damp cheeks.

“It’s hard to keep the Blakes down.”

He felt his heart melt.

_Would she ever stop surprising him?_

Octavia crossed the short distance between them and hugged him tightly.

Perhaps against his better judgement, Levitt held her back.

“Thank you.”

Levitt cradled her head with one hand and revelled in the feeling of having Octavia in his arms. He had to hold back a sigh of relief and pure pleasure at the sensation.

“Of course,” he murmured softly.

Too soon, however, she pulled away, swiftly clearing the tears.

“When can we get him back?” Octavia demanded, ready for battle.

“It’s just a matter of time. The Shepherd has already been informed and there’s a team waiting on stand-by in the Stone Room,” he explained.

She didn’t seem satisfied with the let’s-just-wait solution.

He softly brushed his thumb across her jaw.

“He’ll come,” Levitt promised. “Have some faith.”

Octavia nodded silently.

_If Bellamy didn’t come to them, she swore she would go to him._

_Whatever the cost._


End file.
